Tanma (G1)
Tanma is one of the four gods of Av-theism and one of the three creators of the Ultraverse, making him brother to Solek, Photok and Mesonak. His main color is Lime Green, and his secondary color is grey, although he prefers Black over it. He controls the Tanmanian Empire, which was one of the largest factions during World War Solek I. History Tanma's history is as old as that of the Solekian universe, as he and his brothers were the first beings to exist in its beginning. As they shaped the gigaverse, Tanma suggested to create other life as well (although that is just as legend says it and no proof for that exists). As the gods created life, though, Tanma showed no signs of wanting any creature to have free will. This did not please his brothers, but they ignored it. After Mesonak had attempted to destroy the multiverse and was sealed away, Tanma started to act more and more evil by the day, until he demanded full control of the multiverse from his brothers, who put a choice before him. He could either continue his ways and be left without his powers and immortality, or comply and not intercept with anything his brothers did. As he refused to sit in silence, he was sealed in a realm created only for himself, the Tanmarzahni, where he was left for what was supposed to be eternity. Before he was sealed, he had already gathered followers around the multiverse and established an empire he had ruled as a totalitarian leader. These followers of his were not content with what the remaining two gods had done, and a war broke out between the Tanmanians, Solekians and Photokians, the latter two having become enemy factions as well on a dispute over the rightfulness of communism. After the Tanmanians were pushed into a corner after the defeat of the replicated Mesobot, Vican had decided to surrender and unify with the now allied Solek-Photokian forces, forming the church now known as Av-theism. Upon this agreement, Tanma was released from his banishment, but did not return to his brothers as expected. Around the same time, the faulty, corrupt lime green disease created by Mesonak to corrupt Tanma was discovered and most affected Tanmanians were cured in a mass-purifying campaign. Tanma, who had left his prison and wandered the gigaverse meditating on himself, was eventually purified by his own willpower. He then finally returned to his brothers, who happily welcomed him back. A peace treaty forced Tanma to give up all of his occupied territoy on earth except for the South-American nations who had appealed to remain Tanmanian, and harbored many operatives who were deemed “war criminals” by many peoples, namely the Hydrukans. Tanma himself took up residence there as well. He was still allowed to keep all other Tanmanian territories in the Multiverse. During this new Era of peace, Tanma's astrologists discovered a new, before unseen, barren desert planet within his sector, which he decided to colonize, an idea that felt like he had it for ages. He is planning to make it his Empire's new capital, but as of now it is not habitable yet. Personality Tanma is a blunt individual who likes to speak in facts and state his mind. Always talking in a formal tone, he will even insult his enemies in the politest fashion. He is also very sensible, a quality which makes him the good tactitian he is nowadays. In the beginning, he was cold and uncaring about life, seeing the beings he created with his brothers as nothing to worry or care about as they could perish in what to him was the equivalent to the blink of an eye. He would kill anyone who stood, or even only spoke up against him without any sympathy. Yet, after spending ages sealed away and mortal, he came to realize the meaning of finite life; of having to leave an impact to live on in memory or be forgotten completely. Being left alone and isolated, he also developed an appreciation for brotherhood and the bond he had to his brothers, knowing they will always be with him in spirit. He changed his manners and became very respecting of who gave respect to him, and his hair trigger changed into not as short a temper. Abilities and Traits If Photok and Solek represented the Mind and the Soul, Tanma would definitely be the Body. Physical strength and a massive combat force are what defines his strategies. A ship the size of a Village, a planet covered in skyscrapers, a body with broad shoulders. Quality meets quantity. And they both meet in Tanma. He feels an urge to show how powerful he is, and thet he does in any way he knows how to. Despite him showing it directly, Tanma's strength is only equal to that of his brothers, but like them, he is immortal, yet vincible (although he was both during the time of his banishment). His color is lime green, and as is the energy he creates. He prefers to manifest it as electric bolts, unlike Solek, who primarily uses his energy in the shape of white fire. He is also able to use elemental and other powers, namely Creation, but lacks the ability to control Time. Tanma, much like Solek, is also able to take on different forms, yet has only used that ability after World War Solek I to turn from his standard form into his “High lord” form, which turned his torso into a Kiina-build with broader shoulders and matching intimidating shoulderpads, increased the size of his Blades, added more details to his body and most importantly replaced his grey with black. Mask and Tools The Kanohi Tanma chose to wear was the Noble Miru, allowing him to levitate, yet he only chose it due to its complex and easily recognizable design, for he can also use his jetpack to levitate. The Jetpack he uses can reach the speed of light, which is only fitting, as its bearer himself is a god of light. In combat he primarily uses two spiked broadswords, which he dual-weilds. He can alternatively attach the broadswords to his jetpack, which allows him to soar. More recently, Tanma has also trained himself to use a Zamor-Launcher-esque device to shoot orbs of lime green energy for distanced combat. Trivia Much like the Mind-Body-Soul comparison, Tanma also represents one of three state forms. While Photok is communism and Solek democracy, Tanma is the concept of Totalitarianism Category:Tanmanians Category:Av-matoran